1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus that has an improved electrical characteristic and an improved space utilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with thin flat panel display apparatuses that may be portable. Among the thin flat panel display apparatuses, liquid crystal display apparatuses have attracted much attention because of their low power consumption and low electromagnetic wave generation.
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel that is formed by injecting a liquid crystal layer between two substrates and coupling the two substrates by using a sealing member. The liquid crystal display apparatus also includes a light source, a driving integrated circuit (IC), a flexible printed circuit (FPC), and the like.
Driving ICs supply various electrical signals to a liquid crystal panel for driving the liquid crystal display apparatus. However, there is difficulty in supplying the electrical signals to the liquid crystal panel when the liquid crystal display apparatus becomes larger. Also, there is a problem in utilizing the overall space of the liquid crystal display apparatus when the driving IC and the FPC are improved to smoothly supply the electrical signals. Therefore, there is a limitation in improving an electrical characteristic and a space utilization of the liquid crystal display apparatus.